1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a suture fixation device and method for surgical repair.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Suture anchors and other suture fixation devices are often used for surgical repair, such as when attempting to secure one body portion relative to another or relative to a surgical implant or other device. For example, tendon damage frequently requires surgery for repair, e.g., to reattach a torn or separated tendon to the bone to which the tendon would normally be attached. Shoulder rotator cuff injuries typically involve damage to the rotator cuff tendon such that the tendon, or at least a portion thereof, requires reattachment to the humerus. FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a humerus 1 and a portion of a rotator cuff tendon 2 that is normally attached to the head of the humerus. In one type of damage to the rotator cuff, the tendon 2 may detach or be partially torn from the humerus 1, such as that shown schematically in FIG. 2. Such damage may be repaired by reattaching the rotator cuff tendon to the humerus 1 by a suture or other fixation so that the body's normal healing processes can naturally effect reattachment of the tendon to the bone. One repair technique for reattaching the rotator cuff 2 to the humerus 1 involves fixing an anchor 101 at a margin between the articulating portion 11 of the humerus 1 and the humerus' greater tuberosity 12. A suture 102 is secured to the rotator cuff 2 and the anchor 101, and the suture 102 is tensioned so that the rotator cuff 2 is held in place close to the humerus 1. Thereafter, the body may reestablish the proper attachment of the rotator cuff 2 to the humerus 1.